


Vague

by twinkiesquiggles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, i fucking hate the feels, i really am inlove with this pairing besides ereri, levetra, rivetra huhuheueh, why the fuck did isayama kill petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkiesquiggles/pseuds/twinkiesquiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra stared at the note that was slid under the gap of her door. There was a nifty handwriting that scrawled, "Meet me in the courtyard. Ten minutes." The note wasn't signed. Nor did it need to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vague

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyappycookielaurant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nyappycookielaurant).



> This is a christmas gift for nyappycookielaurant. (I did not sleep for 44 hours because I wanted to finish this so it may have a lot of flaws and such. You can correct some inaccuracies in the reviews and I'd be more than happy to edit them :) Beta-ed by the amazing xiasbao on tumblr.

Petra clutched her cloak tighter.

 

The smell of damp alleys lingered in the air as she puffed chilled breaths. It wasn’t pleasant at all to stroll in backstreets all alone. The lampposts squatted at regular intervals stood like solemn pillars of a temple, fickle lights quivering until they slowly die out. She scuttled along the shadows, trying her best to remain unseen. The only sound she could hear was the soft padding of her feet burrowing along the snow.

 

Then from a peripheral glance, something caught her eye. When one of the lampposts she passed by flickered, she caught sight of a silhouette leaning against the wall. From the shape of the waist and shoulders, Petra assumed it to be a man, but a short one, though, barely towering her 5’’2 size.

 

“It’s really quite reckless for someone like you to walk around dark alleys at this late hour.” The man said shortly after Petra managed to lock eyes with him. The flicker was only for a moment so she only had time to remember what his eyes looked like before he was veiled again in the darkness.

 

Petra slowed her gait to talk to him. “I didn’t ask for your permission,” she scoffed.

 

“Fine. Suit yourself.” He replied, a smirk tugging on his lips. What was his problem?

 

“What would someone like you be doing out here, then? Giving away free candies to passersby?” He laughed, in some sort of a dead pan way but still laughed.

 

“It’s something you shouldn’t be asking about.”

 

“Then do me the same courtesy,” She told him and preceded to walk faster, having this disturbed feeling that something was going to happen. He seemed familiar though. There was something about his eyes that sparked déjà vu.

 

Petra continued to walk down alley, digging her arms in her pockets and burying her face in her coat’s collar. At some point, she looked back to see if he was still there, to see those eyes one more time.

 

The lamppost flickered again.

 

But he wasn’t there anymore.

 

Was he even real at all or did her hyperactive mind just take a turn to pyscho-path? She decided to shrug it off and proceeded to go forward. Amidst the dark street, a window gleamed in the otherwise dreary stonewall. Petra sighed upon realizing she had finally found the place she was looking for.

 

~O~

 

Levi sneered. He admired her guts talking to him like that. Her plucky nature was something about her that intrigued him. He had never seen her before but even though the sense of familiarity was only subtle, Levi couldn’t help but lodge in the musing that he should bring himself to know her. He wasn’t the type to nose into other people’s business, but out of tediousness, he decided to follow her. Besides, what would someone be doing in an abandoned street?

 

What was _he_ doing in the abandoned street? Well, he had his own reasons.

 

He ducked and shrouded himself using the dark recesses of unsteady lights to veil his figure from being seen. At one point, the girl did look back at the lamppost again, as if she was searching for him, but what she didn’t know was that he was already staring at her within a few meters away, just behind a wall.

 

He saw her shake her head and quietly chuckle, probably laughing at herself because she thought she had been hallucinating. She started walking across the street to reach the only shop that seemed to be open even at this late hour. What could have been so desperately important that she had to attend so late in the evening? When the doors closed behind her, Levi casually paced towards the nook.

 

He wondered why such a shop would be located somewhere in a deserted street, tucked in the farthest corners and hidden in a small niche along the barracks.

 

Looking past the window, he understood why.

 

The room was full of thugs, criminals, muggers and every sort you see on television who terrorize neighborhoods with illegal rackets. Why would _she_ go in there? Did she know any of those brutes at all? Did she not even hint their menacing appearances as something completely scandalous material?

 

This girl was either unbelievably daring, or just horribly stupid.  Or maybe both.

 

~O~

 

From the outside, one would think that this seemed to be just a derelict stock standing just out of nowhere. It didn’t look like the business from the surface, but inside, it was teeming with dozens of people with different illegal professions amassed under one roof.

 

The dance floor was swarmed with bodies pressed together, feet vaulting with the progressions of the music. Scantily garbed dancers thrashed along the stage carrying whips to fashion as their only prop. A long wooden bar stretched along the curves of the wall.

 

Petra took off her cloak and hung it on a peg. For a moment, she caught something moving in the windows. Nothing was there.

 

Shaking away any unwanted musings, she approached the counter and asked for a hot beverage. The bartender growled as a response and pulled out a beer. “Ahhh, do you have anything for sober people?”

 

The bartender growled which probably translated to a “no” since he shoved the beer in front of her and went on to tend to his other customers.

 

“What do you want?” He asked a man drumming his fingers loudly on the table. He glanced to his right and saw Petra slurping the beer with a look of disgust on her face.

 

“Forget drinks. I’ll take shots of her.” He joked, edging closer to Petra to sniff her. “Hello, top recruit. I heard the chief has a job for you.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Mike.” Petra said irritably, taking her drink and switching to the other side of the bar. Mike followed her as she sat down.

 

“I have to tell you, though. It’s not gonna be easy. He thinks its best if you’ll persuade the new guy he has in mind to join our Rebellion Corps.”

 

“Shut it, Mike!” Petra scolded. “There could be spies in this hideout. What if someone hears us? If word got out, I don’t know what I’ll do—“

 

“Everyone in this club is on the force, Petra. Our asylum is pretty much hidden. Besides, no one’s smart enough to come to this street without a guide.” He said nonchalantly.

 

Petra looked behind Mike where the entrance was and raised an eyebrow. Her impassive eyes were accompanied by a dull voice.  “Even _him_?”

 

The cylinders dangling on the top of the ceiling rang just when the door opened. A pair of boots ambled inside, dripping melted frost on the wooden floor. The man who entered was particularly small, but even at this height his sudden appearance silenced the whispers buzzing beforehand. The music playing in the background suddenly stopped. No doubt, people had taken extra time in clearing the way for him to pass by.

 

Petra narrowed her eyes as she stared at the man walking amongst the rabble of people. She wasn’t sure, but was it the guy she saw not too long ago? She had only a second to memorize the contours of his face before it was shadowed.

 

Finally, one of the men who recognized him spoke up. “Ah, Levi Hess. Just got out of jail, huh? We didn’t think you’d know where we relocated this old thing,” he plucked off the cork of the vodka he was holding, “But it’s a pleasure if you’ve come here to join us.”

 

“What’s this, Erwin?” Levi said coldly. “Are you running a thug business again?”

 

“No, quite the opposite.”

 

Levi let his eyes skim the boorish crowd. “How obvious.”

 

Hearing this, Petra, on the other hand, was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She didn’t join this for anyone. She had no choice. Slipping in the midst of people, she wandered away, hoping she didn’t have to face an unnecessary introduction with this guy they called, “Levi.” Their voices became muffled, so she couldn’t understand now what they were saying. But somehow, the voices started screaming louder, and she wasn’t planning to get caught if this gets out of hand.

 

~O~

 

“Have you come to join us, then?”

 

“Not a chance.” He answered.

 

“Not a problem,” he replied. “I found a new recruit anyway. She’s quite skilled at what she does, you know. Bested men taller than her in most cases.”

 

“I don’t care whatever shit you think of anyone. I’m not joining you. Not now. Not ever.” He said, turning his back on Erwin and reaching for the door.

 

Erwin staggered back. “You littl-“

 

“Let me stop you right there before anything else happens.” He told him without looking back, and proceeded walk out of the shop. But Erwin wasn’t done with him yet. Behind him, he nodded to three shadows standing guard. They were brusquely muscled and had an impressive girth on the chest and shoulders.

 

“Gunther, Erd, Auruo. You know what to do.” The three mensmirked at each other, indicating their anticipation of an easy win.

 

Gunther lunged forward with his fists clenched, aiming at his head to impale. Levi didn’t have to twist his head. Sliding his leg in a broad arc, Levi knocked him off his feet. Seeing his back was turned, Erd and Auruo attacked him in sync; Auruo leapt at his adversary, swooping down his knife to crack Levi’s skull, while Erd skidded on the floor, his dagger ready to gash through Levi’s torso.

 

Levi dove between his attackers, Auruo’s knife whistling past his ear and Erd’s dagger only managing a slice through his shirt. As soon as Levi hit the floor, Auruo managed to strike a fist at his back. Levi fell and crumpled on the floor. But before his attacker could hit him again, he kicked Auruo’s chest hard with both feet. As he rolled to his feet, Erd dashed towards him, but Levi spun at his attack and grabbed Erd’s arm, pinning it to his back.

 

“Stop!” He gasped, pain shooting from his left shoulder. Levi released and let him drop to the ground.

 

All three men lay paralyzed on the floor.

 

~O~

 

“Petra!” Erwin commanded.  Petra almost choked herself. Slowly, she spun on her heels and walked up front where Erwin was standing. There was a blank emotion on Levi’s face, but when she appeared in front of him, his lips parted slightly. “You take care of this.”

 

Petra nodded. “Understood, chief. I’ll give you enough time to escape. Go now.” Erwin beckoned the rest of his men to follow him as he turned to head out. A few men helped Gunther, Erd and Auruo stand up and retreat. Levi immediately sprang forward to stop them, but Petra sidestepped his attack. As he flew by her, Petra brought her elbow down to his spine and scathed his torso with her blade.

 

Levi was astonished. She had impressive reflexes. He was now lying face down on the floor, limbs distorted at awkward angles.

 

“You’re one of them?” He hissed through gritted teeth. Blood surged between his fingers when he clutched his abdomen.

 

“We’re not what you think we are.” Petra answered. “You’re no different. You were a thug before.”

 

He tried to prop himself up with his elbows. “I’m not going back to jail again.”

 

“I’m sorry. You seem like you mean well,” Petra glanced at her companions retreating. If the police came, she’d have to make a scene that will cover up the traces of their work. “But I don’t have a choice.” She tore off the sleeve of her shirt, exposing the velvet strap of her bra. She ripped the hem of her skirt and let her chemise skim over her shoulders, baring them.

 

He didn’t expect it. But he heard a scream, before realizing they were Petra’s own. She was screaming for help.

 

“You seriously think they’d believe you?” He asked, his face turning blue.

 

“Rather me than the infamous thug who just got out of jail.” She said casually.

 

Levi pushed himself up and rushed towards her. Suddenly, Petra’s back was glued to the wall. Her hands gripped his forearm that was pinning her neck. “I am not that brute anymore.”

 

It wasn’t long before someone dashed inside the room, searching for the voice that called for help. He stumbled inside to find fallen chairs and broken wineglasses strewn in broken shards on the floor. His gaze fell on Levi’s figure pinning someone against the wall. He craned his neck to see that someone, and was surprised when he spotted Petra clinging perilously onto Levi’s forearm, who was already lifting her a few feet from the ground. Her clothes were tattered, revealing her bare shoulders and thighs.

 

He could only assume one thing.

 

He dashed towards them and kicked the side of Levi’s chest, forcing him to release Petra, who choked repeatedly after his firm grasp left her. The man caught Levi completely off guard so his arms were suddenly pinned to his back and cuffed with ropes. The man pinned Levi on the floor with his weight, making sure it subdued his relentless struggle.

 

“Call the police!” He yelled to Petra, who nodded and scrambled to find her phone.

 

~O~

 

“What happened here?” The policeman solicited, drawing out a pen and paper from his pocket to write down notes.

 

The man who ‘saved’ Petra, stepped forward with Levi in cuffs. Levi was obviously pissed. In fact, this ruined for him into helping anyone out ever again. “This man right here,” he shoved him forward, “He was abusing this woman inside this shop.”

 

Levi’s head whipped around when he heard it. His face blanched in disbelief. “I did not.”

 

The man shook his head. “You were seen in a very compromising…position with her, isn’t that right, miss?” He asked Petra, who had a towel draped over her shoulders. Instead of answering, she turned her head away and nodded faintly.

 

“What happened to his stomach, then?” The police asked, still impartial with the case.

 

Squaring his shoulders, Levi said, “She slashed me with her knife.”

 

“That’s probably because she was defending herself from you, isn’t that right?” The man protested.

 

“What are you, her spokesperson? Let the damsel speak for Christ’s sake.” The policeman turned to Petra. “Did you?”

 

“Yes, because I was trying to escape from him.”

 

Levi turned his head away. A witness and a convincing story of the victim. He knew he didn’t have a chance to get out of trouble this time. It seemed like he was going back to jail after all. A hand patted his back, “You’re coming with us.”

 

There were a few medical aids that tended to his wounds, but only sloppily bandaged it since they were rushing. Soon, police cars hauled him away downtown. Petra watched as the headlights slowly vanished in the streets.

 

~O~

 

“No I can’t do this, Erwin.” Petra pleaded. “I don’t think I’m the person for this job.”

 

“You’re one of the best recruits in my command,” Erwin contradicted. “I’m assured of your capabilities in handling this situation. You recruited half of the elite squad. I don’t see this as a problem.”

 

“But-“ Erwin shot her a glare that instantly silenced her. “Yes, commander.”

 

Meeting him once was enough. Meeting him again would be murder. Her stomach lurched at the thought. But she had no other choice. Commander Erwin’s word is law.

 

Petra groaned at the realization she’s standing right now in front of the Trost District Downtown Prison.

 

She pushed the doors open and approached the policeman at the corner. “Levi Hess.” He wrinkled his forehead since he recognized her as the woman who almost got molested by him. “I need to speak with him.”

 

The policeman tipped his cap forward and pointed to the hall on his left. “After you reach the end of the hall, two rights one left and if you see that gatekeeper with the creepy eye, you’re there.”

 

“Two rights, one left. Got it.” She thanked him as she left.

 

Walking down the halls, Petra was debating on what should she say to him. What could she say that would convince him not to tell anyone? What would he do? Initially, she was beginning to think that meeting Levi was a mistake, but she was consumed with the impulse that she couldn’t be too sure about his intuition.

 

She had to be sure.

 

The gatekeeper _did_ have a creepy eye. It left a red mark trailing from his brow to the skin beneath his eye. “An hour.” He told her, before sliding open the portcullis. It closed behind her when she reluctantly stepped in. Her heart stuttered when she heard the door’s lock click into place.

 

~O~

 

 

Levi flinched.

 

His leg had been hurting the entire night. Gashes seared his abdomen and his whole spine felt frozen. He already had a thick bandage curled around his waist to keep the blood from seeping out, but the infection must have spread. It hurt more than the actual wound itself. And on top of that, his cell wasn’t the cleanest either. He propped himself up on his elbows, wincing when he pulled a muscle.

 

 _Damn that girl_ , he mentally cursed.

 

Before he managed actually sit up straight, he heard the gate slide open. If anyone was going to visit, it had to be for him, since he was the only person locked up in that dungeon.

 

“Who’s there?” He squinted his eyes, trying to make out what only the light of the torches attached to the wall could offer him.

 

He could see a silhouette moving in the shadows. From the sway of the person’s hips, he presumed it to be a woman. Then, that person took of her cloak, and stepped into the light.

 

“You again.” He said blankly. “I thought I had made it clear when I said I did not wish to go back to jail.”

 

“You refused the Commander, which gave me no choice and I—“

 

“Why the fuck did you come here then?” He cut her off. Petra bit her lip for a moment, struck by the rush of shame and offense. From a glance, she could see the corners of his lips curve upward in pleasure as if he enjoyed seeing her reel back from his reproach.

 

“I came to make sure of your notion. That you aren’t going to tell anyone about what happened and risk our operation.”

 

“An operation run by thugs? If you’re going to convince people, you should do better than that.”

 

She frowned. “It’s not an operation run by thugs. We’re an elite force underground, always concealed, always hidden. We’re a revolt, something against the government,” she continued to explain. “The government, the Military Police, they’re the people corrupting our district. That’s why we were forced to make a pact. It’s the only way to stop it.”

 

“What about all the other criminals I saw back there?”

 

“They were one of the first who agreed to join us…” Petra’s mouth had gone dry “I’ve come to ask that you will.”

 

“You’re shitting me.”

 

“If you will, I can get you out of jail.” Levi straightened.

 

“You’d do that? How?”

 

“I know a friend who can figure this out. So, are you joining or not?”

 

He kept his eyes downcast. A few days earlier minus being imprisoned, he never would have given in to such a bribe. But he wanted to get out of jail. Anything to get him out of jail.

 

He bowed his head in assent.

 

Petra sighed; relieved upon knowing her task was finished. She was about to say her farewell and leave to tell Erwin of the good news, but she caught a glimpse of crimson surfacing on Levi’s torso. She understood why he kept wincing their entire conversation and seeing that he was finally on their side, it made her guilty on her part.

 

“Let me see that.” She walked closer, trying to get a clearer view. Levi arched his brow in confusion. “You did this and suddenly you’re concerned.”

 

“I told you, I didn’t have a choice. And you were a stubborn little-“ Levi hissed at that word. “I mean you were being really cocky. I did what I was told. And the thing is, that actually got you into our squad. It’s a blessing in disguise.”

 

“Blessing,” he jeered, “is a matter of perspective. I, on the other hand, think being stabbed on the chest is more of a sadistic event,”

 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I’ll replace the bandage for you. It’s the least I could do.”

 

“I’d appreciate that.” He admitted. The feeling pricked him like needles.

 

The cell bars separated them, but they were wide enough for Petra’s small arms to go through. She hovered over a tap in the wall, luckily for her; there was a bucket next to it. She began filling it with water until it reached halfway.

 

Petra sat down just in front of the cell, the bucket just beside her. “Come a bit closer.” He inched forward and sat down on the floor so she could reach him. She lifted his shirt to examine the gash on his abdomen. “Ah, it’s gotten infected. I’m going to have to ask you to take off your shirt. Otherwise, I won’t be able to clean it properly.”

 

The idea seemed to send shivers on both their spines. Levi had never let women see his body before, maybe only from a distance. So it was surprising Petra was going to see it up close and touch his bare torso. With a little hesitance, he tugged his shirt off, cringing at the amount of muscle he was straining to move.

 

His chest was expectantly toned. Battle scars etched from his chest and left possibly permanent marks on his skin.

 

Levi removed the tattered bandage, drawing a sharp breath when Petra’s hands began to spread the salve into his wounds. Her pulse thrummed in her veins at the touch of his hard muscle, especially when she felt the depression close to his hip where skin disappeared beneath his trousers. The silence between them was unnerving. It felt like she was doing this forever.

 

 _Damn it, get a hold of yourself, Petra_ , she mentally swore. _He’s not naked._ But somewhere tucked in the corner of her mind, she would actually not mind if he was.

 

She jumped subtly when she felt his hand loom over hers.

 

“That’s enough. Thank you.” He muttered. Petra retrieved her hands from his cell.

 

“You didn’t. Not at all.” Came her reply. They stood like that, frozen, for what seemed like an eternity. The feeling crept like cider frost on her skin just staring at him. Despite of what she keeps trying to tell herself, she knew she wanted to study him, to know what he’s really thinking inside. Something was mesmerizing and beautiful about them.

 

It was only then she realized, all this time, she never got his name. “I never got to ask what your name was.”

 

“Hess, Levi,” he told her. “And you’re Petra.”

 

“That’s right, Mr. Hess.”

 

He cut her off with a shake of his head. “If I am to call you by your name, do me the same courtesy.”

 

“Yes, Mr Hes- I mean L-Levi.” She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn’t notice how red she had become in spite of the dark room.

 

“Is my name that horrible?”

 

“No, Levi.” She repeated his name more boldly. It was stupid to indulge in a childish infatuation to someone like him, but she couldn’t deny she kept finding a way to meet his dark gray eyes.

 

The portcullis groaned open with a metal clank. “Your one hour’s up. And keep your hands out of his cell next time.”

 

~O~

 

She had been visiting the prison for two weeks now. Sometimes, she would drop in to tell news about the squad, and how Erwin was planning their operations.

 

Petra had already met up with two lawyers, one for her, one for Levi, who were both in on it to help Levi win this case. His trial was arranged three days later and Petra was telling him the things he should say if he were to be called as a respondent.

 

For this day though, she took her seven-year-old nephew, Eren, to the prison with her, since no one was at home to babysit him. His father was away and Carla had an important meeting to attend to. 

 

“Why are we here, Aunt Petra?” Eren asked, rubbing his eyes drowsily.

 

“We’re going to visit someone. A friend. Is that alright, honey?” Petra cooed as she lifted him up and carried him. They went inside the Prison and walked towards the portcullis detaining Levi. The gatekeeper guarding it wasn’t there, so she was forced to wait right then and there.

 

“What’s he like, Aunt Petra?” Eren suddenly asked. “I overheard some of the guards say the guy behind this door is really dangerous.”

 

Petra knelt down in front of him and stroked his cheek. “Well, honestly, he doesn’t come across as friendly either,” she chuckled. “But he’s surprisingly short, a bit high strung, violent, and hard to approach.”

 

“Why is he mean like that?”

 

“I’m not sure about the details but a long time ago, he used to be an active thug in the capital’s underground,” Petra didn’t know why she was telling her nephew this. But Eren was a bit young, and he probably couldn’t grasp what she was saying. But he’s not like that anymore.

 

“What made him change?”

 

“I don’t know. Ever since he got out of jail, I guess it sort of left a dent,” she told him. “But you mustn’t be afraid of him. He’s actually pretty nice once you get to know him. Between you and me, he’s kind of a clean freak.”

 

“No…” Eren’s face brightened up with disbelief. “He is?”

 

“Yes, it may not seem obvious, but he actually has a personality. He’s very unpredictable,” she smiled. “But I’m starting to think its one of the best things about him.”

 

Petra didn’t know it, but Levi could hear her.

 

_“It’s not surprising at all,” Petra smiled at Eren. “He doesn’t come across as the perfect, invulnerable hero people think he is, does he? The true Levi is surprisingly short, irritable, violent and hard to approach.”_

_“That’s not it.” Eren retorted. “I was surprised at how obediently he accepts the decisions of the higher-ups.”_

_“Did you think, as strong as he is, he would have no concern about rank or the chain of command?”_

_“Yes.” He admitted. “I expected him not to acquiesce to anyone’s words.”_

_“I don’t know the details myself, but I heard he was pretty much like that originally,” she confessed. “Before joining the Recon Corps, he was a famous thug in the capital.”_

_“Then, what happened?”_

_“I’m not sure of what happened exactly, but he was taken under the hands of Commander Erwin.”_

_“The commander…?” Eren stammered in skepticism._

_“Eren.” Levi’s harsh voice suddenly filled the room. Petra instinctively went back to sweeping the floor, trying to act casual._

_“The upper floor is no good. Redo the whole thing from scratch.” Eren scurried out of the room; afraid Levi might kick him for doing a mediocre job. As he left the room, Levi stole a quick glance at Petra._

_Petra didn’t know it. But the entire time, Levi had been listening._

_~O~_

Levi sat in front of the judge’s table where he was to be tried for his case. He still had cuffs tied around his wrists. His lawyer sat beside him, readying the paperwork. No one knew it though, but she was working for Petra as well. The murmurs dwindled when someone came up to the table and spoke with a voice that filled the room.

 

“Trost District Court is now in session. I’m the honorable Judge Dallis Zacklay presiding. Afternoon, counselors, let us begin. Trial to commence.” He declared as he pounded his gavel.  “Petra Ral of the aggrieved party.”

 

“Your honor,” Petra’s lawyer spoke up. “Two weeks prior to this court session, my client has reportedly been harassed by Levi Hess. Respondent calls, Nickolas Colton, Miss Ral’s witness.” Nickolas, the man who had saved Petra that night, stood up and walked towards the trial bench. He brought his hand to his heart and professed the oath.

 

Petra’s lawyer circled his witness, although tucked in the corner of his mind, he knew he shouldn’t push that far to reveal the truth. “What happened exactly the night you were on the suburbs of Trost District?”

 

Nickolas straightened. “I was walking down the street when I heard someone scream for help. I immediately rushed to wherever that sound came from and then I suddenly see him pinning the girl on the wall, and she was barely clothed.”

 

“My client told me that you detained him straightaway.”

 

“Yes. I didn’t know what he was doing to her, but I had assumptions and acted as I deemed fit to the situation.”

 

“That’s enough.” Levi’s lawyer intervened, raising her hand. This was their cue, you see, since they both devised a plan to win the case. The judge turned to Petra’s lawyer.

 

“Do you settle to her appeal?”

 

He nodded briefly. “Yes, your honor.”

 

The judge looked at Levi’s lawyer. “Proceed.”

 

She walked across the court, holding a few papers linked to evidence. “Calling Levi Hess to the stand.”

 

Levi stood up and walked to the trial bench, his metal cuffs clanking on his wrist. “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?”

 

He glanced at Petra, biting his lip before he said the words. “I do.”

 

“Do you deny the accusations alleged?”

 

“Yes. I did not molest her.” He firmly responded.

 

“I’ll have to hear evidence of such.” The judge requested.

 

Levi’s lawyer approached the judge with the paperwork she had been carrying. She slid them on his table and faced the court audience. “I call Petra Ral to the stand.” She demanded. Petra occupied the bench and decreed the oath. 

 

“Is it true you had been molested by the accused?” He solicited.

 

Petra shifted in her seat. “Yes,” At her response, Levi clenched his fists knowing he did absolutely nothing.  “He battered me so I was unable to defend myself.”

 

“Do you have any injuries or such?”

 

“I-I,” her mouth couldn’t find the right words. “I don’t.”

 

“That’s quite impossible to not encounter in the form of assault, isn’t it?”  She turned to the judge. “Your Honor, my client claims that it was the middle of the night. No one was there to see anything. No other witness. Except for Mr. Colton,” she stated. “Who is to say he is not someone Miss Ral had hired to stage an act?”

 

“Your honor, I don’t see the plausibility of her cause!” Petra’s lawyer protested, even though he knew where she was going. He merely jumped at the chance to depict his aggression to win this cause so as not to raise suspicion.

 

“Overruled.” The judge declared. “Continue.”

 

She glanced at the judge. “Note the papers I gave you, your Honor. Why would Miss Ral hire someone? It is because she is a con artist.” Murmurs rose, punctuated by affirmative rumbles. “To further clarify my point, her case is a con artist who ploys men at night then act as if they are being assaulted, so later in court, they would be able to profit money.”

 

“Preposterous!” Nickolas fumed. “I acted by my will alone and not as if I was hired.”

 

“It’s a strong accusation based on a sheer assumption, your Honor.” Petra’s lawyer also protested.

 

“Order! Order!” The judge pounded his gavel. “Finish your proposal and I ask for no interlude from anyone.”

 

“So that being said, the aggrieved party does not have sufficient evidence to convict someone of assault. The witness may simply have been a decoy to lure us out of the real criminal aspect. Their elements lack adequate jurisdiction to attest to their allegations. No physical or internal injuries, just a mere testimony to charge assault. No further questions, your Honor.”

 

The judge pounded his gavel. “In light of this new evidence, the court seems to rule in favor of Levi Hess.” He turned to the juries exchanging the same glances at each other. “All in favor of the accused say I. All in contrast say nay.” Levi held his breath. His own heartbeat drowned out the pounding of the judge’s gavel.

 

There was a brief silence, before there was a chorus of I’s from the Juries.

 

“The court is adjourned.” Chatters filled the air as the people hearing the trial ebbed from the venue. Levi and Petra looked at each other, satisfied with the result. She may have spent a lot of money and even her own dignity just to release him. But it was all right. It was worth it. Levi requested one of the guards to peel off the cuffs so he could sign the proper documents for his legal release.

 

The trial was too easy. But everyone bought it. Their plan had worked. Levi was finally free.

 

Levi approached Petra, still inside the courtroom. “It seemed a little too easy. I could tell those lawyers were in on something.”

 

“But _they_ didn’t.” Petra smiled. “You should be happy they finally agreed to release you.”

 

“It’s not like I missed the shitty ass cell the threw me in.”

 

Petra slapped his arm. “Watch your mouth. There’s a little kid right beside you.”

 

“What the—“ Levi whipped his head around to see a blonde child, around 9 years old sitting on a bench. His head was downcast, short legs swinging pointlessly from his seat. Petra couldn’t help but kneel in front of the child and converse with him.

 

“Hello there. ” She beamed up at him. “What’s your name?”

 

The child looked up to face her, his bangs sharply smacking his forehead. “Kael Zacklay.”

 

“You’re the judge’s son?” She asked. Kael nodded. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Oh, its nothing. It’s just, I want to be like my dad someday and I don’t know if I can do anything he does,” he blanched.

 

“Don’t say that.” She cooed.

 

“He thinks I’m too young and that I don’t know much. He doesn’t even want me to come here.” He fretted, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“No, he-“

 

“I’m just useless, aren’t I?”

 

Petra sighed. She looked at Levi and gave Kael a pointed glance while he was not looking. “I can’t stop his complaints,” she almost chortled.

 

Levi grimaced (like there was anything new). He walked towards the boy and knelt down to face him.

 

The boy saw Levi, and quickly dried up his tears. “You’re the man who won the case, right?”

 

“Cheated,” he coughed. “Yes.”

 

“You must be pretty good. I don’t think I can ever be as useful as my dad.”

 

Levi gently placed a hand on the boy’s shoulders. “I know you can do more than enough.”

 

“My dad doesn’t think so.”

 

 “Your dad may not know it yet, but his future relies on your upbringing. If you continue doing what you think you can, and not let anyone stop you, you’ve done it. Right now, all you can do is learn as much as you can from your dad. You’re not useless. Just confused.” He explained, a ghost of a smile appearing.

 

The child looked at him for a moment, before beaming up. He saw his dad return from a talk with someone. Kael immediately ran towards him with a holler of “Dad!”

 

Levi stood up and stared at Kael clinging to his father. He then turned to Petra. “You think he got all that?”

 

“I think so, Heichou. Look, he’s so peaceful on the inside, now.”

 

_“Heichou! I can’t stop the bleeding!” Petra cried desperately as she tried to stop the blood flow from seeping out of the soldier’s body._

_“H-Heichou,” he stuttered with struggled breaths. Levi stepped closer and knelt down beside him._

_“What?”_

_The soldier looked ashamed of himself. “Was I…useful to mankind?” He asked, raising his blood stained hand. “Or will I die a useless man?”_

_Levi clasped his raised hand with his own, and said to him, “You did more than enough. And you’ll continue to do so. The will you leave behind will grant me strength. I swear by my word, I will kill all the Titans.” There was a rugged gasp and then silence, before Petra finally spoke._

 

_“Heichou, he’s already—“ She looked away, finding it hard to accept the truth. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Levi looked at the soldier’s face. He wasn’t moving anymore. His mouth didn’t struggle for air anymore._

_“You think he heard everything?” He asked. Petra nodded._

_“Yes. I’m sure he did. I mean, he’s sleeping so peacefully now.”_

 

~O~

 

It had been a few months already.

 

Erwin had never been more pleased ever since Levi joined the Rebellion Corps. Petra worked side by side with him, and even became his mentor until Erwin appointed him as a squad leader after seeing his remarkable skills. She was happy for him and the fact that he was working for a greater purpose than his past life. It was all because of her. And all through those months, Petra felt her feelings towards her commander change. It all started one night, when everyone else had sought their beds and the lights of the abandoned mansion they were using as a hideout were shut off.

 

She returned to her quarters, ready for a whole night of respite. Training had taken a beating on her. She crept to her bed and groaned upon feeling the sudden comfort. Lying down was painful in a way. But her body was merciful and yielded to pure exhaustion as she eased her consciousness.

 

She didn’t know how much time passed by when she heard a faint scratch in the door. Petra peered at the door, still lying in fatigue.

 

There was a note that slid under the gap of the door. Although she didn’t want to leave the relief of her bed, she scurried to grab the note and read what was scribbled in it.  Before looking at it, she pulled the door ajar, probing if there had been signs of anyone leaving it on her doorstep. But no one was there.

 

Staring again at the note, there was a nifty handwriting that scrawled, “Meet me in the courtyard. Ten minutes.”

 

The note wasn’t signed. Nor did it need to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Flames are accepted. Praises are genuinely welcomed and constructive criticism is excellent. I kind of liked the void at the end but if you want to know what happened, you can just leave a comment and if it gets attention, I will write a spin-off.


End file.
